Anything To Hold
by Team Angels
Summary: After some tramatizing events, Simon has lost the will to live. But can an outsider change that. Darkest Powers characters are in college. T for Safety but that might change.
1. College Kids

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any off the caracters in this chapter exept Dylan, Prof. Spencers and Micheal Burns. All the other caracters belong to Kelly Armstrong!

**Anything to Hold**

_7 Binders _

_6 Dividers Per Binder_

_Notebook Paper Highlighters_

_Pens and Pensils_

_History of Theatre Textbook _

_7 Folders _

_Copy of_

_Orthello_

_Antigone_

_Romeo and Juliette_

_Taming of the Shrew_

_Greeting and welcome to History of Theatre 1. My name is Professor Spencers and I will be your teacher this year. I no rules for my class, just facts that you should know. Obey them and we will get alng very nicely. _

_All Food and Drinks are FORBIDDIN!_

_I don't exept late work and excuses._

_Never give make-up work._

_I'm not your friend so I'm not going to hold your hand._

_My classroom is a serious working evironment so no horseplay will be tolerated._

_Thanks For Taking My Class_

_ Susan Spencers_

_Susan Spencers_

I read over the syllabus again as I munched on my ham and cheese sandwich. I put the piece of paper on my table and laughed.

Two warm arms wrapped around my stomach as I heard a husky voice in my ear say. "What are you laughing at Chloe?"

A smile graced my face as I turned to face my wolf of a boyfriend. "Nothing Derek just this paper my theatre teacher wants me to fill out." He sat down on the seat next to me and pulled me into his lap and gave me a peck on the lips. He pulled back and snatched the paper from the table and read it over.

I couldn't help but look at his face and think about how handsome he was. His emerald eyes shined with happiness. His black hair still hung a little longer than normal, but I was trying to get him to either get his bangs cut or start doing the sidesweep look. His features were relaxed which was what I liked to see.

He set the paper down and rolled his eyes at all the stupid rules there were. I mean it was a theatre class. "Chloe keep looking at Derek like that and your going to develop a staring problem."

Derek tensed at the sound of his half-sister's voice. Yes Kit had sat Derek, Tori and Simon down and explained to them that they were related. Simon took it the hardest because that meant that Kit had been with Tori's mom while his mom was still alive. (And pregnate with him at that)

Tori sat down at our little table a pulled out a chef's salade from her bag. "So how were your first classes for the day Chloe?" She asked.

""They were okay I guess."

She poured dressing over the salade and dug in. "Hey mutt were is your lunch anyway?"

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled out a brown grocery bag from his backpack. The bag was a foot-and-a-half by two feet and was almost full with food. Tori made a discusted look as he pulled out 1 of the 4 sandwichs I made for him that morning and dug in.

"So Chloe what college cources are you taking again?"

OH! I forgot to tell you. The four of us had survived the Edison Group and The Cabal. Although the Cabal one was only because Diane Enright's Boss- a man named Micheal Burns- had killed the leader of the Cabal's daughter and we had helped them capture him, in exchange for all the lives of the expiriments. Including ours. Anyway we were alive and we finish highschool. Me and Derek had been dating for about 4 years. Tori had a boyfriend named Dylan who was working at The Eightball Bar 5 miles down the road. As for Simon ... well he didn't have anyone. Yet. But I knew he hated being a fifth wheel to us and Kit's death last year didn't help any thing.

I know, I know you probably wondering, or screaming "WHAT KIT'S DEAD! BUT HOW?"  
Well last year Kit, Simon and I were in a car accident. A bad one. Simon pulled me out of the car and into a ditch on the side of the road, but when he went back for Kit the car exploded. Kit was still inside. Sad I know. It tore Simon up inside, grief turned to anger and he hated me for a little while. Used to say that he should have gotten his dad out first instead of me. Derek and him were fighting quite a bit back then. Soon enough he went from blaming me to blaming himself. He'd say that if he had been faster or stronger he could of saved us both. That kind of thinking sent him into a deep depression. One none of us could pull him out of.

"Chloe? Chloe? You in there?"

"Oh yeah Tori sorry. I'm taking History of Theatre, Directing 1, Liturature, College Algebra and Outdoor Survival." I replied.

Tori looked like she was about to reply to my classes... again when Simon came walking up. Silence claimed the table as he sat down on the other side if me. "Hey Bubba. (a nickname I had started calling him about 2 years ago) How where your classes?" I asked.

He just looked past Tori. "Ok... so mutt did you fight with any of your teachers yet about you being smarter than them yet?" Tori asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on our group.

Somehow a conversation started up. And we (minus Simon who just staired past Tori) talked about our day. I was giving my impersonation of Prof. Spencers when we heard someones stomach growl. "Damn wolf-boy are you still hungry?"

"Shut up Tori that wasn't me"

"Well it wasn't me and Chloe is still..." Tori let the sentence drop as we all reached the same conclussion. "Aye Simon where is your lunch?"

He just looked. His eyes were blank. Like there was no one in there. Like Simon's soul had gone on vacation. His once glossy blonde hair was now greasy and unkept. His clothes were either baggy or wrinkled. He looked like hell.

I bent down and pick up the extra bag of food I had packed this morning and handed it to Simon. He looked at the bag like it was foreign object, but soon he took it and smiled at me. I hated that smile. It was a bad copy of his real one. He slowly started eating and Derek, Tori and I started up the conversation again.

Before long we had to go back to class and the four of us took off in different directions. Promising to meet up at 5 back at the apartment. I looked back at Simon as he walked to his Art class and prayed that the old him would... I don't know.. come back.

I walked off to class with a worried expession on his face, Little did I know that fate was about to take the situation out our hands.

Hi guys. Ok there are so many chlerek stories and I wanted Simon to have someone. Sorry about Kit but that fact is important later in the story. Please don't kill me. Hope you like it.

Fly On!

-katie


	2. A Tutor For Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. Everything belongs to Kelly Armstrong

_"BUBBA LOOK OUT!" Chloe screamed as a deer ran out in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes, but only managed to hit the rail hard enough that the car flipped. We stopped when the car was upside down. _

_My vision was burred and dim for what felt like forever. "SIMON! KIT! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT! SPEAK TO ME!" I could hear Chloe screaming at me but I couldn't copreheand what was going on. Suddenly the scent of gasoline hit me. The car. I flipped the car. Dad and Chloe were still in here with me. The car was going to blow. _

_My vision was still blurred when I unbuckled my seat belt and dropped to the floor, or roof, in this case. I looked over at dad who was struggling with his seat belt. He had a gash in the side of his head and one of his legs was trapped between the dash and the seat. Chloe looked worse. One of her eyebrows was cut and she couldn't open that eye due to blood. Her lip was busted and she had glass from the window inlodged in her left sholder. She clutched her ribs and I had a felling she had broken some of them. Derek was going to kill me! _

_"GUYS I CAN'T MOVE!"_

_"SIMON GET CHLOE OUT OF HERE! I'LL TRY TO DISLODGE MYSELF" Dad said as he started chanting a spell to free himself. I climbed out my window and open Chloes door. She was still upside down. I crawled on my belly until I was under her and then got on all fours._

_"CHLOE CAN YOU UNDO YOUR SEATBELT?"_

_My answer was Chloe's 109 lbs. body falling on my back. I backed out of the car with Chloe still on my back. As soon as we were clear of the car I picked Chloe bridal style and took her to the ditch on the side of the road. I checked to make sure she was ok then went to help dad who had yet to escape the car. I started running back to his door. _

_He was the same as I had left him. Stuck. "Dad here let me help you."_

_"SIMON GET OUT OF HERE! THE CAR'S GOING TO BLOW!"_

_"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" the smell of smoke was choking me._

_Dad raised his hands in a knock-back spell. I thought he was going to hit the dash but his were facing my way. "I'm sorry Simon." The spell set me flying into the ditch. About 10 feet from Chloe._

_"NO!" I ran out of the ditchand was about half way to the car when I was tackled. I looked down to see Chloe gasping for air. "CHLOE LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO SAVE DAD!"_

_"NO YOUR GETTING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED" _

_BOOM_

_The car exploded. Dad was in the car. Dad was dead. Dad had left me and Derek again. _

_Darkness took me._

MR. BEA!

I snapped out of the flashback and focused on the professor in front of me. "Yes Ms. Hutchison"

She sighed at me and returned to the class.

About 20 minutes later class ended. I grabbed my bag and was heading to the door when Prof. Hutchison called "Mr. Bea can you stay a minute?"

I turned and walked to her desk at the front of the room. "Simon... can I call you Simon..." I nodded, "look I noticed that you seemed out of it today... well actually all month and it's affecting your grades so I am assigning you a tutor."

"Ms. Hutchison look I appreciate that you trying to help me and all but..."

"Simon your brother was in here yesterday asking about you, and he told me about your father. Very tragic, but you can't just stop living for that reason. Your young and havn't even begone living yet. Anyways she's going to meet you in the plaza in an hour. Johanna has gone through some similar events as you and I think you two would help each other... you know heal."

Great a girl. Just what I need. Not only do I have to put up with Derek and Chloe telling me to get back into dating but now my teacher. I can't even remember talking to a girl of my own free will since the accident. But judging from my teacher's discription she was probably one of those over dramatic girls whoput on either too much make-up or not enough.

"Here's her cell number and don't forget to read chapters 4 and 5 before next class okay." She smiled as I walked out the door. Oh Derek better run.

I went to the library for a little while before I meet up with the guys at the lunch table. "Derek did you go and talk to my teachers yesterday?" I asked as I set my bag on the table.

"Yeah I did I was asking about your grades and dude you need to step up in the books."

I threw down the paper with the girl's information on it in front of Derek. He picked it up and read it. "What is this?'

"My tutor's information. Because you went and talked to my teachers Ms. Hutchison assigned me her."

"Oh my God! Does that say Johanna Spencers?" Chloe said as she finished reading over Derek's sholder.

How did I ever blame her for Dad's death. All she was trying to do was save my life. God knows what Derek would have done if both me and Dad had died. Dad's death crushed both of us but Chloe almost died in the operating table once we got to the emergency room. She did have 4 broken ribs and when she tackled me one the ribs had nicked one of her arteries. A main one at that. Derek could have lost all three of us that day.

Derek knew that and tried to keep Chloe close at all times. And when they had to part he was always calling and texting. Stalkerish if you ask me but Chloe seemed to like it.

"Yeah why Chlo?" Derek asked as he handed me the paper back.

"You remember my Professor for History of the Theater? Well that's her daughter" she answered.

Damn, was my first thought. "Bubba your phone is ringing"

I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"Hi, is this Simon Bea" said a female voice through the speaker.

"Yeah who is this?"

"Oh my name Is Johanna, and your late for our meeting in the plaza."

I checked my watch and surprisingly enough I was 25 minutes late to meet her.

"Sorry about that, I'm on my way. Plaza right?"

"Oh no I'm no longer at the plaza. I'm sitting down for lunch if you want to come over or something."

"Where?"

"I'm at the entrance of the library"

"Be there in a second.''

We hung up and I grabbed my bag.

"Hey Bubba you leaving already?" Chloe asked me as I stood up.

I couldn't look at her. I don't know why But I couldn't. Not after I blamed her for Dad's death. I left without a word and I heard Derek get up to let me have it for being rude, but I also heard Chloe tell him to sit down. The arguement was on. They argued more and more now adays and most times it was about me.

I walked across campus to the library only to notice that there was about 4or 5 girls standing in front of the library.

I picked up my cell and was about to redial her number when someone grabbed my sholder. "Hey there you are Simon. I was about to think you weren't going to show."

I turned around to thinking I was about to face the worst. Boy was I wrong.

Hey guys,

Sorry for the cliffy but I need ideas on Johanna's apperance. I hope you liked the chapter.

Let me know how I could change it. Fly On!

-katie


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn

Ok before I forget again I want to thank some people for suporting the story:

kikimo05

not-so-innocent011

xxStarBrightxx

Thanks for the reviews and the adds. Oh I don't own Darkest Powers. Everything belongs to Kelly Armstrong.

SPOV

_I turned around expecting the worst. Boy was I wrong._

She was about 5 foot 7, 5 foot 8 with jet black hair that was pulled into a pony tail and still reached her lower back. I could see at least 6 piercings in her right ear,don't know how many she had in her left for her bangs were covering them. If she had make-up on I couldn't see it. She had a ring through her bottom lip. Her blue eyes looked at me as if she could into my soul, which kinda scared me.

"Are you going to say something or keep staring at me?" she asked as if she had nothing to stare at.

"Sorry after you" I said as I motioned towards the library.

"I'm Johanna" she held out her hand.

I took it and replied with my name. She smiled.

"So Professor H. says your failing her class which is hard to believe since it's almost imposible to fail her class." Johanna spoke as she walked up the steps to the library.

"Sounds British" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm not british, I'm american." she turned around to stare at me.

I looked at her with shock. How could she have heard that she was 5 or 6 feet in front of me, everyone was screaming around here and I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry you have an..."

"Yeah I know, it's because my mother is from Britain and my father is from Romania." she was looking down at the ground as she said this. Like she was ashamed of that fact or something.

"You ashamed of that fact or something?"

"It's a long story. One I don't really like talking about to someone I just met." She stepped into the library.

The A.C. hit us not five feet into the building. She signed in at the front desk and waited for me to do the same, then went to back corner like she owned wherever we were going. Turns out where we were going was a table in the far back corner, and it was occupied.

John was in my athletics class. Boy was he an asshole. Derek had to get his gym locker swapped with one of John's friends just so I would stop coming home with scrapes and bruses. Wondering how Derek got that done. Well one look at Derek and coach was hiding under his desk.

Anyway John didn't like that I had a bodyguard that was stronger and smarter than him so anytime I was caught without Derek. Let's just say OW!.

Next to John was Marsha. She was pretty but a total slut. She was in my Sketching class and she flirts with any boy that comes within 5 feet of her. John and Marsha have been going out since the second day of school.

Nick and Paul were on the other side of the table. Nick was the one Derek swapped with. Which landed him in goth heaven. He kept going to Coach accusing everyone on the row that they were looking at him change. As for Paul well lets just say he's not the brightest crayon in the box. Tori had him for her technology class and he didn't even know how to work Microsoft Word correctly and Tori said he type like 4 words a minute. But damn could John, Nick and Paul throw a punch.

Not a table I wanted to mess with, but apperently Johanna knew them. Wether that was in a friendship way or as enemies, I couldn't tell. Yet.

"This is a No Dumbass zone" Johanna said as she set her bag on the table. They were friends. Dammit.

Marsha looked at Johanna with discust and shoved Jo's bag off the table.

"Look who it is boys Bae actually searched us out this time" John finally spotted me "and here I thought you didn't like us."

Nick, Paul and John got up and started walking towards me. As usuall I satred backing up. I can only imagine what Dad is thinking of me. Oh wait it's probably goes along the lines of 'Simon Nathaniel Bea I tought you to fight for a reason!'

Paul grabbed my arm just as John hit me in the ribs. Damn I think I felt somethink crack. John pulled back his fist to get me again when someone was slammed into his back. He turned to see Marsha. Johanna had thrown her. THROWN HER! Whoa was I wrong about the friends part or what.

Johanna grabbed Marsha again by the nape of neck and pushed her down a row of books. Damn can the librarians not hear this.

Nick grabbed Johanna's sholder only to have her elbow connect with his chest. You could hear the air leave his lungs. He went down. Paul charged and got flipped over her sholder onto the floor. John was wide eyed. He started backing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she advanced on him. Her once ocean blue eyes were glowing silver. Before I knew what the heck I was doing I had grabbed her arm.

"Johanna stop. He's not worth it."

Those silver eyes looked at me with anger. Like she thought I was an enemy.

John ran. Marsha, Nick and Paul were long gone. She was angry. I was the only one around. Help.

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had an idea. Send me your ideas on what should happen in the next chapter and it might become a chapter. Have fun, be creative and review!

Fly On!

-katie


	4. Back to Normal

Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I was kind of in a car accident and ended up losing feeling in my right leg and had to have 21 stitches in my body. Please forgive me. I love y'all especially the people listed below. I don't own anything except Johanna or "Luna" as she'll be called.

Fly On!

-Katie

Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat  
xxStarBrightxx

Mila

Jwestberg

_John ran. Marsha, Nick and Paul were long gone. She was angry. I was the only one around. Help!_

Hatred filled her eyes I released her arm. She looked to where I had a hold of her arm then back up at me. She took a step near me.

"Johanna calm down. The fights over I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I backed up. Great first I don't defend myself against 3 idiots and now I'm running from a girl. Dad's probably rolling in his grave right now.

Another step towards me and I was filled with fear. Recognition passed over her face and the silver faded from her eyes and the blue returned.

"I'm sorry" she said as she picked up her bag "I have to leave."

She tried to pass me and once again I grabbed her wrist. "Wait don't leave, you got carried away in the fight. My brother does the..."

"Simon I could have seriously hurt you a minute ago, maybe even kill you." fear now filled her eyes instead of mine.

I pulled on her arm and she came closer. I pulled again and once again she came closer. _Just wrap your arms around her and kiss her already_. Whoa where did that thought come I had just meet her and then she was going to kill me and then she tried walking away from me. God she has as many mood swings as Derek on a good day.

Wait. Derek had super strength and super hearing which she possessed. Their moods switched every 10 minutes but I don't remember his eyes ever glowing.

"Come on I have a test on Tuesday and I need to pass. Your going to help right?" I asked as I sat down at the table the idiots had 'nicely' vacated.

She still looked like she was going to run but decided against it and sat down next to me. "Hey Johanna..."

"Quit calling me Johanna"

"What?" I looked at her with a confused look.

"I hate my name so I have people give me nicknames. My brother says that Johanna is my slave name."

Oh... well... what to call her.

"Okay now Ms. H said you had chapters 4 and 5 to read for homework but you probably haven't even read 1 through 3 have you?" she pulled MY bag over to her and looked inside.

"Hey do you like it when people ruffle through your bag." I was reaching for the bag when I heard her voice come from behind the bag.

"I don't really care if people go through mine. There's nothing important to steal in it." and with that comment she pushed her bag closer to me as she pulled out my textbook and placed it to the side.

Okay. I had to admit I was curious to see what she had in there. _Maybe just a quick look. _Stop that, curiosity killed the cat. _Your not a cat, your a sorcerer. _Shut up.

"You draw?" her voice pulled me out of the argument with myself. I looked up just in time to see her flip to the first page. "Sorry I was looking for a notebook, so I thought this was one.''

"It's okay" I replied. It was alright. We talked for a little bit about drawing - turns out she loves to draw too- , we talked about likes and dislikes, music, we even studied for a bit. She taught me this note taking skill that's easier to understand when you go over when you go home and study.

I felt myself open up for the first time since Dad passed. She made talking about nothing so easy. I learned she was an Aries, and she hated girly girls. She has a brother that she's not so proud of and an aunt that taught hear on campus. She hates money being spent on her and loved horror movies.

Our session came to a close to soon if you ask me. We agreed to meet on Monday and went our different way and even though it wasn't a date, we didn't kiss or anything I was on cloud nine.

I was about half way home when a thought struck me. Was she a werewolf? No she didn't have enough muscle to be a werewolf. Well actually she had on a baggie ACDC jacket the whole time so...

Oh I don't care. She's perfect.

"Who's perfect Simon?" I jumped about 10 feet in the air and turned to see Tori. "Well?''

I ignored her as we walked back to the apartment.

We lived on the second floor but we could hear the yelling and screaming from the ground. Derek and Chloe were at it again. We made our way up and froze at the door.

"DEREK GIVE SIMON A BREAK! HE'S GOING THROUGH SOME TOUGH TIMES RIGHT NOW!"

"CHLOE IT'S BEEN A YEAR"

I hated it when they argued about me. I opened the door and Tori rushed in ahead of me.

"CHLOE! DEREK! SIMON MET A GIRL!" Damn it Tori.

Derek and Chloe looked at me as I walked into the apartment and closed the door behind me. Everyone was quiet, so I took a moment to look around. Damn had I really been living the past few months? There was no color anywhere. Suddenly I was tackled to the door with a very excited Chloe around my waist. "Really what's her name, I'm so glad you're getting back out in the world. So what's her name?"

Derek was looking at me with a look that said 'I'll know if you are lying'

I looked back down at Chloe, who had a happy look on her face. Oh no Johanna doesn't like her real name what am I going to call her. I thought back on the conversations me and her had. The Moon! She talked about the moon so somehow "Luna" came out.

"Luna that's pretty name so how did you meet her" She let go of my waist and walked back to white, where's the color, couch, and sat down.

Derek sat down next to her and Tori sat down on a green loveseat. 'Ahh finally some color' I sat down next to Tori and told them everything, well except the part about her eyes, her frightening strength, and the fact that she was going to kill me. Derek started laughing when it told him about her beating the shit out of John and the others.

"So is she a supernatural?" Tori asked as she looked up from her fashion magazine.

Great Tori, thanks. "I don't know" and with that the conversation was over. "Hey guys where's the color in the room? The only thing that's not white is the loveseat."

And with that all the attention was back on me. "Simon are you just now noticing that? Derek asked as he stood up and stretched.

I smiled and tried not to look too guilty. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen muttering something about being hungry. Which led to all three of us, meaning Tori, Chloe and I, rolling our eyes?

"Bro when aren't you hungry?" and once again everyone froze and stared at me. "What is there something on my nose?"

"Bubba," Chloe said standing up, "You haven't called us by our nicknames in almost a year, hell you barely talked to us in a year"

Man what the hell was wrong with me. I picked up my bag and headed back to my room. "Call me when dinner's ready, I have to finish reading chapter 5."

"Ok Bubba" Chloe giggled as if the name was an inside joke, which caused Derek to put his arm around her kiss the crown of her head. Man I forgot how good it felt to be with them.

I smiled as I opened my door but it quickly disappeared. NO! Dude even my room was white. White walls, white bedding hell even the desk was painted white. Wow I've only been in here for 10 seconds and I felt a headache coming on. The only not white thing in here was 8 boxes sitting in the corner. All of them labeled 'Simon' "Guess I better start unpacking."

I was on my 5th box when Chloe stuck her head in. "Hey Bubba. OMG is there color in this room? That's not aloud" I guess she was referring to the books and clothes that were scattered around so I didn't turn around. I reached into the box where I had found a photo album all of us had put together while we were on the road. I patted the spot next to me and soon I heard her walk across the floor and sit down next to me. How long did we looked at pictures, I couldn't tell you but when we finally went through the whole thing Derek was sticking his head through the door saying "Dinner's ready" I put the album on my bed and looked back into the box.

"Hey Chloe do we have a stapler or some tacks around here?" I asked as I reached into the box.

"Yeah why"

I pulled a bunch of my old drawings out of the box. "It's too white in here."


	5. My Hidden Past

Hey guys. I updated a few days ago but I felt that since I hadn't updated in a while before that, I would have to bust my butt to catch up. Oh I don't own The Darkest Powers Books or the characters. Except Johanna, she's all my creation. I want to give a shout out to (sorry if I misspell your username. I'm at school and can't pull up my email with y'alls names.) Oh by the way Johanna's name is pronounced Jo-Anna not Jo-Hannah. Sorry for those who knew that but my cousin keeps calling her Jo-Hannah

· suzi1811

· Marie Elaine Cullen

· Readeatsleep

· Vampireorvampyre

· xxNecro-Grlxx

· BeckZee

If I butchered it or forgot then I will post your names in the next chapter.

Fly On!

-Katie

Johanna's POV **(Oh bet you weren't expecting that)**

_"Dylan what are you doing" I asked my brother as I stepped away from the knife. "Dylan it's me Johanna" _

_My brother wouldn't stop advancing on me. He wore a crazy look in his eye and a murdering grin on his face. _

_Thankfully he stopped 5 feet from me. "Come on sis how can you stay here with these sheep?" He made a gesture to our dead parents. "Me and you are stronger, faster and smarter. Let the wolf out. Nick bit us for a reason and you weren't complaining then."_

_I kept backing away from him._

_"Admit it sis, you hated being a witch, you wanted to get back at them for the drinking, the neglect, the abuse."_

_"I didn't want to get back at them like this, never like this" I cried._

_His smiled turns to a frown just as my back hit the sliding glass door that was going to lead out to a balcony when Dad got around to it but for now it was just a door leading out to a 2 story drop to the ground. Not a place I wanted to be._

_Dylan folded up his knife and put it in his pocket. "l could never kill you sis" He walked towards me arms opened wide. I let out a breath and let him hug me close. I hadn't realized I was crying till a sob broke through my chest. "But I can punish you" and with that he threw me through the glass doors and falling to the ground. I couldn't feel the ground as I hit it but I knew the glass that was embedded in my back had gone deeper in. "Remember this sis, Johanna is dead. She was a slave. That is something you no longer are."_

_Darkness took me._

I bolted up in bed with a chocked on scream caught in my throat. I quickly scanned the room for potential threats. When I found none I let out the breath I had been holding. "Damn you Dylan" Suddenly my aunt busted threw the door coffee in one hand a bagel in the other. "Honey you need to get…" I could see the concern on her face. "The dream again?" she said as she placed my breakfast on the nightstand and sat next to me.

"Every night" I replied and reached for the bagel. At least Dylan had been right about one thing. Johanna Marie Spencers had died the night he killed our parents, but the witch I had been died the night I stupidly let Nick bite me. I hated werewolves. I hated being a werewolf. I hated that I let my brother kill whatever was left of me that night. Basically I hated life. Except Simon Whoa where did that thought come from?

Sure he was charming and funny. We liked the same things … You got awfully protective of him the other day. Admit it you wanted to tear those boys limb from limb for putting one finger on your mate. WAIT MATE! God I hated the wolf side of me. All through our time at the library it kept telling me to pounce and kiss him, to claim him for mine. But something always stopped me. Especially while I was in his bag. I could smell another wolf. The scent had been pretty set in so I had guessed Simon and the other wolf were living under the same roof.

"Honey where are you"

"Oh sorry Auntie. What were you saying?"

She rolled eyes at me but answered my question will a calm "Someone just called named Simon and you didn't even bat an eyelash at it." SIMON CALLED.

Suddenly my phone went off again and I threw off my covers and reached for the phone. Sadly I ended up tripping on my dance class heels and fell to the ground. As I answered the phone I thought 'Man I am the biggest klutz ever'

"Hello? Simon?"

"Who's Simon sis?"

NO. "What do you want Dylan."

"Now sis is that anyway to treat you favorite brother?"

I waved at my aunt and she understood that if Dylan was on the phone, she needed to leave and quickly.

"The only reason you're still breathing is because you're too big of a coward to take me on face to face."

I heard him chuckle on the other line. "Now I'll ask you again Dylan. What do you want?"

"Is it such a crime to call my sister every once and a while?"

"DYLAN!"

"Oh you're angry. I'll call you back later."

"Dylan don't you hang up on me….Dylan. DYLAN!"

I pressed end and threw my phone at the bed and hopped in the shower. Letting the cold water wake me, but the scars that littered my back screamed in protest. 'I need to change soon' was my only thought on the situation as I washed my hair.

SPOV

That's weird the line's busy. I thought as I put the phone back on the cradle. I guess I'll see her at the library later. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. "Bubba!" I turned to see Chloe arm sticking out the door with a brown paper sack sitting on her palm. "Forgetting something?"

"Sorry Mom" I said in my baby voice which made Chloe whimper, due to the fact that she wanted a baby and Derek had been staying away from her sexually ever since. Funny thing is, that was 5 months ago. I don't think Derek will last much longer. And Chloe knew that fact with all the small shorts and tank tops she's been wearing this weekend. I grabbed the bag and headed down the hallway and off to my first class.

Ha Johanna smelled Derek everywhere but Derek didn't smell her. Well now you know what happened to her and some of her background. Poor Derek, Chloe's really trying to seduce him. Think he'll give in soon. Review, Review, Review.


	6. Running Out Of Time

I have good news. Feeling is returning to my leg and my stitches come out next week. YAY. So here's the next chapter. Thanks to the people listed below.

sizi1811

lottaluv66

Veronica Mitchell

SPOV

I walked into the library at 4:30 and went straight to the back to the table we had used on Friday but she wasn't there. 'Oh well' I thought 'might as well wait'. I set my bag down and pulled out the notes I took in class today. Yes I followed her tips and tried taking the notes her way. I tried to read over them but I couldn't concentrate. She was always talking about being on time but here she is 25 minutes late. I reached down to pull out my cell and call her when I heard a voice beside the table.

"Excuse me are you Simon?" I looked up from my bag and saw a guy about my age (A.N. The guys are freshmen in college so they are about 19.). He had black hair and blue eyes. Hey he reminded me of Johan- I mean Luna.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Dylan and my sister told me that she's stuck at the quad, and asked me to bring you there."

Oh it's her brother. Wait why would Luna send her brother to come get me? She hated her brother. "Hurry she has the patience of a 3 year old." Ok.

I collected my things and followed him out of the library. "It will be faster if we walk through the park" I said as we walked outside.

He nodded and headed towards the park.

Johanna's Pov

Aw man I hate being late. This day keeps getting worse and worse. First Dylan calls. Then I'm on end because I need to change soon. I get to dance and can't seem to stay on beat. Art was all bookwork. I had to miss lunch because Marsha blabbed about Friday. So I got in trouble. Dance practice went horrible due to 2 idiots fighting over the stereo. Uh today was a bad day.

I was starving, tired and in the mood for a fight, but on the bright side I get to see Simon. A smile graced my face as I reached the library but it quickly faltered as a familiar scent hit my nose.

NO! What Dylan doing here? I pretended to drop my books and bent closer to the ground. Yep that's Dylan's scent. But that's not scared me the most. Simon's scent was mixed with it. Oh no Dylan has Simon. I ran into the library and left my stuff with a librarian and followed the scent into the park. I was running as fast as I could because it was about to rain and when it did it would wash the scent away. I ran for what felt like hours before the sun went down and the rain started. "DYLAN! COME OUT YOU COWARD!" I couldn't see anything. The rain was coming down hard. "SIMON WHERE ARE YOU!"

My cell started ringing. I answered it without looking at the caller id. "If you want your boy toy back sis you have to find him."

"Where is he? If something happens to him I swear I will…"

"NO you don't make the rules here sis. I do. And if you want to see him breathing again then you are going to want to hurry up. I'm getting hungry."

The call ended. I dropped my phone in the mud and ran. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. I was about to scream again when I heard a scream break the trees. SIMON! I took off towards the sound.

I busted through the trees and found myself in a warehouse community. Which one was he in? I looked for any signs of life when suddenly I saw my brother standing in the doorway of a blue, worn down storage office. He smiled and walked back in. I was about to run after him and tear out his murdering heart when I felt it.

My shoulders were tightening to the point of screaming. Oh man not now. I could feel my insides burning. My body was screaming for the change and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I fell to the ground and screamed. The change was taking me. I could feel my face being crunched inward and my bones rearranging themselves. Bright white fur was sprouting from my skin and my teeth where sharpening. Great Simon's possibly dying and I'm changing into a fucking animal.

Luckily I had been changing for years and it didn't take all but 5 minutes. \

I picked myself up, leaving my clothes behind, and ran towards the office building, to the love of my life and towards a soon to be dead man.

Sorry for the shortness and the cliff hanger but I have to get ready for the Halloween Party. Don't worry I'll update in a few days.

Fly On!

_Katie


	7. The Battle of Siblings

All right I am so sorry. I know I said I would update in a few days but I got grounded and my computer was taken away. But I'm here now. I'll try to make this a long chapter.

SPOV

I was looking around at a worn down warehouse for probably the millionth time since I had woke up. Debris and leaves covered about 60 percent of the floor, the other part looked like it was going to collapse into the basement if someone put an ounce of weight on it. At the back of the building I could make out a mattress on the floor and what looked like a backpack of some kind. There were flood lights on and they cast everything in a eriee glow.

"Hey boytoy look at me when I'm talking to you" I looked at Luna's brother and once again cursed myself for being so stupid and gullable. "So you got a name... wait let me guess... Stephen?,... no Samuel?,... no Sean?... ahh wait it's Simon isn't it? Yes I do believe it is." He looked so proud of himself for remembering my name when we both could hear Luna screaming at Dylan and yelling my name.

"So Simon" he spat my name out like it was poison, "how much do you know about my sister? Choose your words carefully"

"I know she hates your guts." I didn't even see him move before his fist collided with my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me but I had a feeling that he was holding back.

"She owes me her freedom. Without me she would still be living for the father's next beating or mother's next harsh word. Had I not taken care of the problem she probably would not be alive today."

"So what... it doesn't matter what you do if you still hurt her in the end." I spoke lightly.

Dylan studied me for a second and then smiled. "She hasn't told you anything has she?"

I must have looked away pretty quickly because he started to laugh. "Oh this is rich. She has the bond with you and she hasn't told you anyting." Bond? What bond?

"You don't know anything about her"

"That's a lie. I know things about her." I retaliated.

"Then what kind of supernatural is she?" I must have had a shocked look on my face because his grin got even bigger "Yes I know your a sorceror. You reek of magic, but seriously most people are scared of..." Just then the window shattered and a white wolf was in the warehouse with us.

JPOV

I ran straight for the warehouse with blood on my mind. Dylan's blood. The little fucker had closed the door behind him and I couldn't get in. Stupid paws. "She hasn't told you anything has she?... Oh this is rich! She has the bond with you and she hasn't told you anyting." Oh no, he was going to tell Simon about me and the soulmate principle.

Damn it! I need in there. I ran around the building and found a cinder block under a window and decided that would be my way in. I backed up about 10 feet and then ran forward. I leaped with my back paws on the block and flew through the window. I landed on a bunch of leaves and trash and looded around.

Simon was tied to a cement pillar. He looked tired and he was bleeding from his left eyebrow. I growled in anger but sadly was still facing Simon and his eyes widdened in horror. He probably thought I was going to eat him.

Dylan was grinning at me from about 20 feet away. I growled again a leaped at my brother. Going straight for the throat. He caught me and slammed me to the ground. He was trying to keep his hand on my belly so I couldn't bite him, but he didn't expect me to dislocate my right arm and I clamped down on his wrist. Blood filled my mouth as I tried to get a better grip on him, but he smacked my mussel away and picked me up and threw me back down. "Hey girl it's bad manners to bite family." I threw my weight into him and knocked him over.

I ignored the pain of my sholder and sprung up and grabbed his ankle and tried to drag him to one of the holes in the floor. I made about halfways there before he kicked me off and sadly I slid all the way into the hole myself. "NO!" was all I heard as I dropped into the darkness.

I landed on a pile of wood with a crash. I tried to sit up but pain racked my body. I wimpered like the baby I am, but the noise had just left my throat when Dylan dropped from the main level into the basemant. He landed on his feet and walked over to me and...cuddled me to him. "Oh babygirl look what you've gone and made me do. You should have let me get rid of him and then we could have painted this town red without any interuptions" He brushed my white and red fur. "I didn't want to raise a hand to you sis but you left me no choice." Technically he rasied a foot but all I did was whimper.

Memories of him soothing me after one of father's beatings flooded my mind. I felt myself relaxing in his arms. "Yeah sis sleep. I'll take care of you now." I was almost asleep when a rusling above us caught my attention. Simon! I broke away from his arms and growled. My arm was still out of place and was bothering me something awful but I managed to stay on my feet.

Dylan's facial expresion turned into a frown. "So your going to choose him over me. Your own flesh and blood." It wasn't a question but I still bobbed my head in reply and charged at him. He layed back pushed with his feet.

His feet hit me in the belly and suddenly I was airborn. I flew through the floor boards, creating a new hole, and landed about 10 feet from Simon's feet. I tried to get up but Dylan was already back up and had Simon in a hold to where he could easily snap his neck. "I'll do it! I swear to God I'll do it!" I looked into Simon's eyes eyes and saw fear. I knew I had no choice so I lowered my eyes and rolled over to expose my belly. "If you don't want me to kill him you have to humor me for a second. Got It!" I nodded. "Change." was all he said. I looked at him in confusion. "Phase back now"

I looked at him in horror but started to comply. I rolled back over and started changing into my human form. My blue eyes landed on Simon's and never left. My bones reallined and the fur receded. Suddenly I was lying before then covered in blood and dirt, completly naked. Simon instantly averted his eyes, but Dylan just looked me in the eye and realesed his hold on Simon's neck.

"Now was that so hard sis?" I glanced at Simon but he wouldn't look at me. My heart plummeted.

Dylan was walking over to me. All you could hear was his footsteps but then a voice cut through it. "How's your arm Luna?" I raised my head in surprize. Simon had spoke. Wait did he call me Luna? I looked up at him and then at my arm. It was STILL dislocated. REALLY!

Dylan growled at Simon but I growled back as I stood and threw my right arm out. Affectively poping it back in place with a crack. "Fine now. Thanks for asking." Dylan glared at me then charged at Simon. Thankfully I had always been faster and caught up with him before he could reach Simon and threw him across the room.

He was up again before I could blink and grabbed a big handful of my long black hair and threw my into the pillar Simon was tied to. I missed him when I collided and fell to the floor. Dylan grabbed a metal pole and was probably about to kill me at my mate's feet but suddenly he was thrown back by an invisible force. I looked up at Simon. Wait no an invisible force, A SPELL! Simon had somehow gotten one of his hands free and it was raised in another one but a groan drew my attention back to my brother. He had blood coming from his side. And it was coming quick. He looked at me in anger then grabbed his bag and jumped out the window. "This isn't over Sis. Not by a long shot." was all he said. The air was still for a second before darkness took over.


	8. Hair Cuts and Insulin

Hey guys sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter.

12341234123341234123412341234

JPOV

'Oh I hurt.' I thought as I started coming into consciousness. My shoulder was bothering me, my body ached everywhere and by back felt like someone had run it over. The only weird part was that there was something warm draped over my waist, and let me tell you this, nothing is warm to me anymore.

I opened my eyes and looked around and saw that I was in a… motel room from the looks of it. A TV was pushed into the corner by a sliding glass door. Cheap wallpaper hung on the wall, and the light fixtures looked like they were popular in the 60's. I looked at my side and saw that the warm object turned out to be an arm… an arm that just happened to be attached to a blond haired, brown-eyed sorcerer named Simon!

I slowly detached his arm from my waist and sat up. Simon was lying, shirtless mind you, on his side. Blanket halfway covering him. He looked so… innocent. Suddenly memories flooded my vision.

Dylan grabbed my hair and flew me in the pillar where Simon was chained. I miss him, and landed at his feet.

"…we could have painted this town red sis."

"…she has the bond with you and she hasn't even told you?"

"This isn't over sis. Not by a long shot."

His words echoed in my head. I tried to shake it clear but it wouldn't let me. I got up and walked over towards the bathroom. Once inside I looked at myself in the mirror. I was covered in blood, mud and what looked like dust. Probably from falling into that hole last night.

A piece of my hair fell into my face, and then anger brewed. I could have seriously hurt Simon last night because Dylan decided to throw me around by my hair. I walked towards the counter and looked for something sharp. There was nothing on the counter top but there was a knife in Simon's backpack. Well an exacta knife that we all had to have for art, but still. I opened the blade and with firm grip on the handle I started cutting.

SPOV

I slowly started to wake from the dream I had been having, and when I felt like I could move again I reach across the bed towards Luna but all I found was a cold bed. I opened my eyes and sure enough she was gone, but there was a light coming in from under the bathroom door.

I got out of the bed and walked over towards the door and knocked. No one answered. "Luna?" I heard the shower cut off.

"Come in." I opened the door and strolled toward the tub.

"You ok?"

"Can you hand me the towel by the sink?" I walked to the sink and then back to the tub but I hesitated when I saw her arm. Black and blue ink spots littered what I could see of her body. 'They shouldn't be that bad yet' I thought as I put the towel in her outstretched hand.

"Thanks." It was quiet for a second and I decided to sit on the counter while I waited for her. I hadn't gotten a good look at the room I had got last night but now that I could. EEK. Maybe I should have called Derek after-all.

I was staring at the floor for a minute when I noticed my art knife lying under my t-shirt. I hopped off the counter and picked up the tee and the knife. 'What was she…'

There was a lock of black hair caught on the side of the knife. I dropped the items and rushed towards the shower curtain and threw it back. "What did you do?"

Her hair was shorter than Tori's. Maybe chin length at best. It didn't frame her face or anything. Some of it was a little longer than the rest. "Cut my hair." Was all that she said.

I stood there shocked. She loved her hair. She told me so herself.

"Simon your phone's going off." I dropped the curtain and dashed for my phone in my backpack. Just I reached it the phone went silent. After digging around I finally found it, and flipped it open. HOLY SHIT! 38 MISSED CALLS! HOW DOES THAT HAP… Derek. Sure enough after looking at my in and out calls 30 of them were from Derek, the rest were Tori and Chloe and one from Luna yesterday afternoon. I am in so much trouble when I get home.

Just then she came out of the bathroom and walked past me. "Ok… here's the plan. I'm going to get you some clothes to wear and then we are going to my brother and telling him all that happened last night. OK?" She raised an eyebrow, stood up from the bed and took off my tee. I averted my eyes and reached for the shirt. She handed it to me.

"Make sure you let me out when you hear scratching." She said as she walked back towards the bathroom and closed the door. I was so confused I didn't even move… till I heard a loud snap. I ran towards the door but by the time I had opened it Luna wasn't their anymore. Instead there was her wolf form staring at me with a look of wariness. Like she was scared that I was going to run from here or something.

I sat on the floor and held out my hand. She slowly started inching her way towards me. Then when she was close enough she nuzzled her nose into my hand. I then started to pull my hand back, but she didn't follow. "Come here." I said softly, "I'm not scared of you." She looked me square in the eye to decide if I was lying or not. I guess she saw I wasn't lying because she started walking towards me and sat just in front of my crossed legs.

She leaned down and poked at my hand, which was lying on my knee. She kind of reminded me of a dog when it wants to be pet. I lifted my hand up and brushed the smooth fur by her ears. 'Wow her fur's smoother than Derek's.'

I slowly started moving my hand back until I was stroking her back. Suddenly she stood up, fur standing on end, and she let out a small growl. There was a knock at the door.

I started to standup but she caught my pants in her mouth and yanked me down. "What?" She just looked at me, then at the window. "Ok one sec." She growled again. "I won't answer the door but I have to grab my stuff." I ran into the other room and grabbed my cell phone and wallet. Then ran back and grabbed my bag and knife.

I opened the window then boosted her up and out the window. Then climbed out myself. As soon as I hit the pavement she nudged my leg and we both took off running. 30 minutes later we were both out of breath and I was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of sugar to my system. I opened my bag and looked for the diet Coke I usually kept in there but it was gone. Damn it! I zipped up my bag and started walking the rest of the way home. 'It's only a mile from here' I thought 'I can make it' our pace turned slow, but we made it somehow.

I looked around the parking lot and didn't see the car so I guess they were at classes already. CLASSES! OH SHIT! I HAD A TEST TODAY!

Luna nudged my leg again and I walked up the stairs and opened the door. She was about to walk in when I remembered Derek. "Wait" she turned and looked at me but kept walking. I came in and tried to cover her tracks with my scent but I found that it was harder than it looks. By the time I had made it to the hallway, she was gone. And of course every door down that hall is open.

I walked to Tori's room and looked in. "Luna?" Nothing. I did the same to the bathroom. Nothing. I walked into my bedroom and she was curled up on my bed.

Head supporting its self on her paws. Tail curled around her. Her white fur stood out on the died bed sheets. But she looked oddly at peace. I set down my bag and walked over to her and started stroking her fur again. She started letting out a deep purring sound and leaned into my hand.

After a few minutes I remembered my insulin and I went to take care of it. My pouch was in the bathroom but the vial that held the insulin had about a fifth of the dose I needed. I put down the needle and vial and started to the other side of the apartment. The side that held the laundry room, pantry, kitchen and Derek and Chloe's room.

Derek had been keeping my spare insulin in a medicine cabinet in his bathroom ever since I lost my pouch a few years back and we had to get another one. I had just walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet when I heard little paw steps beside me. OH NO! I looked down at Luna…. WAIT THAT'S NOT LUNA!

Emerald eyes were staring up at me with a look that said 2 things. A) Your in so much trouble when I can speak again and B) What the hell are you doing in my room. I grabbed my insulin and flashed in at Derek. The B reason disappeared from his eyes but he still glared.

He walked over to the Ouija board we bought for him a few years back so he could talk to us when he was like this. He pushed the piece to an L then a u followed by an N-A-I-S-H-E-R-E then here pushed it to a question mark. Lunaishere? Oh Luna is here? Duh.

I nodded and walked out of the room. "Derek just stay here ok." But he just walked into the hallway that held my room. NO! "Derek." I whispered harshly. He stopped and lied down on the carpet and I walked down the hall.

I had just pushed open my door when Derek's fur standed on end and he started smelling the carpet in front of him. Oh no! Why does this always happen to me? He let out a loud growl and started stalking towards my door but he never made it, because after hearing him growl Luna had jumped up and ran to defend me.

She had probably thought it was her brother but… now she was standing between me and Derek, and in Derek's eyes, that makes you public enemy number 1. No matter what your intentions are. He let out a loud growl and they both attacked!

Ah cliffy. I know, I'm sorry but I had to because I ran out of class time. (Now hiding behind Chloe.) You wouldn't harm Chloe would you? Any ways I need **three reviews to update **so .

Fly On!

_katie


	9. Sorry!

hey guys,

sorry I haven't updated in a while but I recently lost my father to liver cancer and then my bff died in a car accident a week later. I will update soon. I promise, just bear with me for a while and i promise I will write soon.

Fly On!

-katie


	10. Derek vs Luna

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to study for the SAT and that my friend is no easy task when you have a short attention span like me. Anyways here is the next chapter.

#$%^&*()&^%# #$%^&*(&^%

SPOV

Derek and Luna collided together in a ball of fur and teeth. Chunks of fur went flying as their teeth sunk in. Luna might have had more years of fighting in wolf form under her belt but Derek was bigger, heavier and stronger. She landed on her back as Derek tried to take a chunk out of her shoulder.

"Luna!" At my words she twisted around till Derek started losing his grip. Sadly that didn't mean he couldn't get a hold of her. I found that out when he sank his teeth into her side. Before then I had been unable to move from that spot but as soon as I heard her pained yelps I found myself lunging towards Derek.

"DEREK NO!" I screamed at my brother as I pulled on his tail trying to dislodge him from her. He snapped at me till I let go but it took just enough time for Luna to get out from under him and shove me into my room.

She pushed the door closed behind her and growled. I could hear Derek on the other side hitting the door in an attempt to gain entrance but the door didn't budge.

"Luna" I slowly started walking towards her. I made tons of noise so she would know I was behind her, but she never acknowledged my presence till I started scratching behind her ears. She leaned into my hand and started panting. I hoped on the bed and patted the spot next to me. She looked at the door, then me, then back at the door. Finally she trotted over to me and lied down on the bed. She was beginning to call down when I heard the front door open and Chloe say "I'm home. Derek?" Footsteps echoed in the hall way. "Derek whats got you so riled up?"

Derek scratched at my door again and before I could tell her not to open it, a black wolf was growling at the white one trying to sleep on my bed. "Derek what are you… Simon… there is a wolf sleeping on your lap." Chloe walked in and closed the door behind her and held on to Derek's fur. 'Yeah like that's going to hold him'

Derek just growled at Luna and slowly started creeping forward. "Derek" I warned him, but he still started creeping towards us. "Derek I swear to God if you hurt her I will move out and never come back." The words tumbled from my mouth before I knew what I was saying. My brother glared at me but his eyes held sadness. "Look I know you want to protect me but Luna is not going to hurt me. I mean look at her." I gestured to her. "She's not doing anything wrong."

At those words Luna stood up and hopped onto the floor. She and Derek just stared at each other till suddenly she dropped to the ground and rolled over to show her belly. She dropped her gaze and went limp.

Derek then walked over and began to sniff her, and Chloe walked over and sat down next to me as we both stared at the two wolves. Derek smelled her paws, her neck and her belly before he started licking at the injury from the fight they just had.

She growled lightly and rolled over but he didn't stop… till she threw him off and hoped up on the bed with Chloe and I. Derek was half a step behind her and she started playing keep away.

She hid under the covers, behind me, under the bed, on the desk, but wherever she went Derek followed her. Finally she hopped up on the bed and sat in Chloe's lap. Derek was instantly up on the bed and he growled at her. Luna just stared at him. When Derek growled louder she got up lied back down on the bed in front of me.

"Aww." Chloe said. "She's so cute. Not as cute as Derek in his wolf form, but…" Derek just looked horrified at being called 'cute'. A deep sigh interrupted my thoughts for a second and I looked down at Luna and saw she was half-asleep.

Derek nuzzled my arm and I looked from him, to Chloe, then back to Luna. I gently got off the bed and covered her with a sheet as Derek and Chloe walked out of my room and into the living room. After closing my door I whispered, "Ok I know you want answers on her but I don't have many ok." They nodded and sat on the couch and stared at me.

We sat like this for about 20 minutes before Chloe started talking. "Where were you last night?"

I looked at the floor in hopes I won't have to answer but Derek just growled at me. "I was with Luna."

"And…"

I stared at Chloe like she had grown another head. "And what?"

"And you didn't call us for what reason?"

"It's kind of hard to answer a cell phone when your tutors brother is trying to kill you." We all looked over and saw Luna walking into the living room. She had put on a pair of my gym shorts and a black wife beater. Her hair just fell down around her face, and her eyes held fear and sadness.

Chloe gasped as she saw the bruises that littered her arms and legs. "God have mercy!"

"God had nothing to do with this little necro."

1356909875432123

Ah what will Derek and Chloe do once Simon and Luna tell them what happened. And what was with Derek trying to give Luna a bath? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Fly On!

-katie


End file.
